The invention relates to sheet metal packing used for packaging disposable materials, which cannot be eliminated directly together with household refuse or sewage waters.
Toxic materials or used devices, containing a risk of contamination, can be mentioned among others.
These materials must be collected specifically, which is cumbersome and relatively costly.
One such metal packing is known from document DE-U-94 03 362. This known packing is intended for disposing sharp and pointed objects such as needles, surgical sharps, and syringes. Its construction is such as to prevent specifically medical personnel from injuring themselves during the disposal procedure.
Therefore, the known packing comprises a bin formed by a base plate, a wall, and a top plate provided with an entry for the disposable material and with a device which allows separating sharp or pointed objects from the appropriate handle without touching them. The packing further comprises a lid. In this known packing, the top plate of the bin is rigidly attached to the wall by a circumferential seam or by spot welding.
Another waste disposal container is known from DE-A-35 36 656. This known container comprises a bin removably attached to a support device comprising a lid and a mechanism for opening and closing the lid. This container further comprises an insert attached to the wall of the bin and which is intended for extinguishing spontaneously inflamed material inside the bin.
It has proven necessary to develop a new system, designed for packaging materials to be eliminated, readily disposable together with the household and whose cost is minimal.